Finding Hope
by Yumeseiya
Summary: Her mother died when she was 6, leaving her to a step family. They completely changed after her death, and they start beating her constantly. When they move to a new town, she meets new friends and a guy named Chiaki. Can they help her? MC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Maron's father died when she was 5. Her mother got remarried to a guy when she was 6. Her mother died 5 months after the marriage, and she is forced to live with her stepfather and her stepbrother. They completely changed after her death, and they start beating her constantly. When they move to a new town, she meets new friends and a guy named Chiaki. Can they help her through this situation?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne…the great Arina does…she's so awesome !

Finding Hope

New School

A man around his forties, stood in front of his stepdaughter's door. He knocked once, no answer. His green eyes glared at the closed door. He knocked again. This time he heard the girl jump out of bed and ran for the door. She opened it up and gasped. "I'm so sorry! My alarm clock died again!"

The stepfather watched as she bowed down, "I'll get ready right away!"

She closed the door and he smiled. He loved the fear she had for him.

Back in her room, the girl, known as Kusakabe Maron, quickly changed into her uniform.

"Why didn't you wake me Fin?" She screamed as she tried doing her hair.

Fin shrugged, "I was asleep to you know!"

No one knew of Fin. The day after her mother died, Fin appeared into her life. Fin said Maron was the reincarnation of Jeanne de Arc and had to capture demons for God. That was the past though, when her stepfather started moving every month, it was hard to find demons.

"Stepfather said we might stay here permanently!" Maron said happy as she grabbed her backpack. "How do I look?"

Fin gave her a thumb up, "Great! Hope you like this new school!"

Maron winked and ran out the door. Fin's smile faded as soon as she closed the door.

"Poor Maron…she always tries to act cheerful…"

Maron ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Sorry! AH I can't make breakfast, I'm going to be late!"

"This is a first Maron. Satsuki had to make me breakfast." Her stepfather said.

She looked over the table and saw Satsuki eating. "I'm so sorry Satsuki!"

"Whatever, I didn't make you anything." Satsuki said between chews.

"Oh it's fine! Let's get going!" She headed towards the door and sensed Satsuki right behind her.

She quickly put on her shoes and opened the door for Satsuki.

"Is the school a walking distance?" Maron asked.

"No, we'll take my car. It's about 6 miles away from here."

Her eyes widened, "Are you going to make me walk?"

Satsuki turned around and looked at her. He looked just like his father, Takashi. He had green eyes and light brown hair. He was about 6 foot, and was really muscular. All the schools they went to loved him. He was very popular, and had any girl he wanted.

"I'll drive you, but you have to do something for me when we get home."

Maron nodded happily and got into the car.

They drove to the school silently. He parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Wait Maron, before you get out you need to remember the rules."

Maron twitched.

Satsuki slid his hair back and smiled, "No friends. No boyfriends. You are to go to class and stay there. If I hear that you've been communicating…you know the punishment."

They both got out of the car and put an arm around her. She looked down as people stared at them and whispering. She heard a few girls squeal as they passed by.

They walk into the office and she sat down as Satsuki got their schedules.

"Is there anyway I can have classes by Maron?" Satsuki asked the counselor.

_'Please no, please no!'_ Maron thought.

"I'm sorry, but the junior class rooms and the senior class rooms are on different sides of the school.

_'Yes! Thank god he is a year older than me!'_ Maron sighed happily.

"Okay, your schedule is complete…. do you need help finding the classrooms?"

"No, I can handle it. I'll take my sister to her class." Satsuki grabbed Maron's hand and walked off.

_'Oh what a sweet brother.'_ The counselor thought.

As soon as they got out of sight, he let go of her hand.

"Be at my car after school. If you're not there then I'll leave." He threw her schedule at her and left.

She sighed. He was now out of sight. She stared at her schedule and sweat dropped. Oh great, English first! She hated English.

She quietly knocked the door when she reached her classroom. She heard the teacher talking and stopped to answer the door. The teacher opened the door and saw Maron.

"Ah! So you're the new student. Come in!" He said as he led her into the middle of the class.

"Class, this is Kusakabe Maron. Would you like to say anything about yourself?" She shook her head 'no'.

"Very well, there is an empty seat next to the guy that is sleeping over there."

She walked over and sat down. A girl next to her smiled and handed her a textbook.

"Your going to love it in this class, we read the most interesting things!" The girl said smiling.

She smiled and grabbed the textbook.

"You said your name was Maron?"

Maron nodded her head.

"Mines Toudaiji Miyako. Can I see your schedule?"

Maron grabbed her schedule and handed it to her.

"Wow! You have every single class with me!"

Maron smiled.

"You don't talk much, well next to you is Nagoya Chiaki." She turned over and saw him fast asleep.

Maron giggled.

"And right behind me is Minazuki Yamato" Miyako said pointing behind her.

Maron turned around and saw a guy with glasses staring dreamily at her. She sweat dropped.

The bell rang. "Okay class, we'll finish this lesson up first thing tomorrow!"

Everyone got up and headed out the door.

"By the way, you have all classes with Chiaki and Minazuki as well! Here follow us!" Miyako was about to leave when she paused. She turned over and saw Chiaki still asleep.

"Hey Maron, wake up that lazy head!"

Maron stood up from her desk and poked him. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned over.

She poked him again and he quickly jumped up.

"Damn I fell asleep again! I…oh? Did I die and go to heaven?" Chiaki said as he noticed Maron.

She blushed slightly and walked towards Miyako. Chiaki got up and they all headed out of class.

"Hm…so what's your name?" Chiaki said putting an arm around her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Minazuki said glaring at Chiaki.

"She is Kusakabe Maron…" Miyako said.

"Oh that's an Angel's name!" Chiaki said trying to make Maron look at him.

"She doesn't talk much…It's okay, you'll get used to us sooner or later!" Miyako said smiling.

At lunch Satsuki made her eat lunch with him, and she tried to avoid looking at where Miyako was. Miyako sighed, hoping she would eat with her new friend.

Chiaki walked up to Miyako and sat down. "Who is that guy she's with?"

"I have no clue." Miyako said.

Minazuki sat down next to Miyako and sighed.

"What if they married each other! What if they eloped! AHH NOO!" Minazuki said almost in tears.

"I don't think so…look, she's not even trying to be close to him. HE'S being close to her.

After lunch, the classes went by pretty fast. She found out she had P.E. with Satsuki, which wasn't the best thing she hoped for. At least it was the last class she had.

"Oh look at that new hot babe!" One of Chiaki's friends said.

"Hey, leave that bitch alone." Satsuki said walking up to him.

"Don't call her a bitch!" Chiaki said glaring at Satsuki.

Miyako and the girls were on the other side of the gym playing volleyball.

"You don't even know her. Don't get close or I'll have to kick your ass." Satsuki glared at Chiaki for a few seconds and left.

After gym Maron quickly changed into her uniform and ran to the boys side of the gym to wait for Satsuki.

Everyone walked out but she didn't see him come out. She decided to go check the car.

She walked to where the car was and it wasn't there anymore.

"AHHH he left me!" She sniffed. Now she had to walk all the way home.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Chiaki said walking up to her.

"Nothing."

"Your boyfriend left you?"

She glared at him, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh that's a relief. Well then we should go out." Chiaki said smiling at her.

"No." She started to walk off.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her, "Well do you need a ride home?"

She nodded, "Sure."

"Wow you trust me so easily, what if I end up kidnapping you?"

"Okay then, I'll walk."

"I was just kidding! Gosh, get inside." He opened his car door and she got in.

"Where do you live?"

"The Sun Hill apartments."

"No way!" Chiaki's eyes widened.

"Yes….way." Maron said looking out the window.

"I live there also! We should go on the roof and make out tonight." Chiaki said winking.

"No."

"Wow you're so serious! I'm kidding!"

They arrived at the apartments and she quickly got out. "Thanks."

She got inside and realized he was right behind her.

"Why you following me?" She glared.

"I live here."

She got into the elevator and he got in also.

She pressed the 4th button. "What's your floor?"

"Same."

_'Oh great…this is not good.'_

She walked towards her door and turned around.

"What a coincidence! I guess I'm your next door neighbor." He said winking.

"Whatever." She opened her door and was about to walk in.

"Hey, meet me at the roof tonight around 11! Don't worry, I was kidding about making out with you!"

She closed the door behind her.

_'I hope no one heard him.'_

"MARON!"

She quickly turned around and Satsuki came running in.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I…I….took the bus."

He slapped her.

"You are not to take the bus anymore!" Satsuki said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." She looked down.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Good, now let's go."

"What?"

"Your punishment. I saw you talking to a guy in the parking lot."

"So? He was asking me for tonight's assignment!"

He pushed her and she fell to the ground. He bent down and got on top of her.

"I don't believe you." He kissed her neck and she screamed softly.

"Okay okay! GET OFF!" She yelled.

He got off her and kicked her in the stomach. "Go to your room and do my homework. I expect an A…and I want dinner before 6!"

He walked away and she coughed a few times and got up.

At least her dad wasn't home. He is way worse than his son.

She ran to her room and locked it.

She started to do her own homework and then stared at his homework. "I don't know any of this! I'm a grade below him!" She threw his books on her bed. Her door knocked and she quickly got up.

She opened the door and saw her stepfather staring at her with his arms crossed.

"How was school?"

She stared at him confusingly. "Good?"

"Well, I don't want you going tomorrow. I ordered some furniture and I want you to paint the living room and get the furniture in."

She sighed, "So does this mean we're going to stay here longer?"

"I got a new job. It requires me traveling so I'll just leave you here with Satsuki."

She smiled, _'At least we can be settled here.'_

"I want dinner now." He said walking away.

She ran to the kitchen and started dinner. Her stepfather walked in 20 minutes later.

"What the hell are you cooking?" He said staring at the pot.

"Spaghetti."

"I don't want spaghetti."

"I'm sorry! What do you want?"

His eyes grew with anger and he grabbed the bowling water and threw it at her. She screamed as the bowling water touched her skin.

"I want pizza. Order it NOW."

She nodded and quickly ran to the phone. She ordered it and sighed in relief.

"Where are you going?" Her stepfather said glaring at her as she headed to her room.

"To change and take a bath. My skin is really burning."

"Stay in here and keep me company."

She sighed and sat down.

"Take off those wet clothes."

"Um, it's okay, I'll just wait for my clothes to dry."

"It wasn't a question….do it."

She sighed and started to unbutton her dress when the doorbell rang.

"Go to your room…."

She quickly ran to her room and her father answered a door.

A guy about the same age as Maron stood in front of him. "Um…I am Minazuki Yamato…is Maron home?"

"No."

"Oh um…can you please tell her that I was…looking for her?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Oh if she's wondering, I got her address from Chiaki."

Her father slammed the door and rushed towards her room.

He opened it and saw Maron changing.

"What the hell where you thinking?"

Maron stared at him, "What are you talking about…?"

He shut her door and locked it, "Here's your punishment."

To Be Continued….

September, 2005

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you like it, please R&R!


	2. The Boy Next Door

Hi! I'm back and it's the same day that I wrote Chapter One. I'm addicted to my own fic XD

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own KKJ

Finding Hope

The Boy Next Door

Maron ran onto her balcony and fell to the ground crying.

"I hate him! I hate him!" She yelled.

She wished Fin were with her. She probably went to find some demons or something. At least she wasn't in the room when her father was.

She got up and looked at her room. She didn't want to go back inside.

"So, why are you up at 3am, crying?" She heard a voice say.

She quickly looked over to the next balcony.

"Chiaki?"

"That's me! Can I hop over there?"

"NO!" She said quickly.

"I'll come to you." She whispered and quickly jumped off her balcony and landed on his.

"Well, I guess you can't get enough of me!"

She didn't look up at him, "I just don't want to go back."

"Want to come inside?" Chiaki asked confusingly.

Maron nodded and Chiaki let her inside.

They both sat on the couch and sat silently. She didn't know why she came over here. She didn't even know him.

"So…how did you learn to jump over balconies like that?"

She sweat dropped. "Um…. I have no idea."

Maron laughed but started coughing. Her neck hurt really badly.

_Flashback_

_Her step dad threw her onto the bed and got on top of her like Satsuki did earlier. She screamed really loud but then he grabbed her neck with both hands. She started crying and he squeezed tighter when she tried to make a sound. Next thing she knew she unconscious._

_End of Flashback_

"Are you okay?" Chiaki said handing her a glass of water.

"Oh I'm fine…"

He knelt down next to her and looked at her neck.

"It's all red."

She laughed nervously, "Um, don't worry about that…"

Chiaki lifted an eyebrow, "I don't believe you, and it looked like you were crying."

"I said not to worry about it. I um…" She didn't know what to say. Was she suppose to say she just gotten beaten by her dad and that she is okay with this?

"I was upset that I didn't get the homework assignment." She said quietly hoping he would believe her.

"Oh, I sent Minazuki there around 5pm to see if you needed help with your homework."

"Oh…I wasn't home. I went walking around that time." She lied.

Chiaki stared at her as if she was totally crazy. He sighed after a while. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good."

"So….um….tell me about your family." Chiaki said. He figured he might as well keep the conversation going.

She was silent for a while. Finally she responded, "My parents are dead."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm over it. I live with my stepdad and stepbrother."

"Oh, well at least you have someone to watch over you."

"…….yeah. What about you?"

Chiaki laughed, "Who needs parents? My mom died also and my dad….well let's just say I act more mature than him."

Maron was about to respond to that when she looked over and saw Fin waving.

"Um…I need to go out to the balcony for a few seconds to get air. Be right back!"

She ran outside and shut it. "What's the matter Fin?" she said almost out of breath.

"It looks like there is someone with the same power as you!" Fin said anxiously.

"Oh? There is another Jeanne?"

"No! The person has the same power, but he or she is working for the devil! You must be cautious Maron!"

Fin finally calmed down and just flew around in circles. "I didn't sense any demons around. But we need to be aware of things around us. We can't trust anybody!"

"Well in that case, I'm going back inside." Maron said.

"Wait, this isn't your balcony?" Fin said looking over and seeing a strange man sitting down.

"No, I can't go back for a while Fin. My father attacked me again."

"Argh! Why do you put up with him Maron! Let's run away!"

Maron sighed, "I wish Fin…I wish."

_Flashback…again_

Five-year-old Maron sat on her mom's bed. Maron knew her mother was going to die, and all she could do was watch.

"_Maron…listen to me." Her mom said in a whisper._

"_Yes, mother?" Maron said grabbing onto her mothers hand._

"_I'm leaving this world, and I want you to live and look over your new father and brother."_

"_But…mom…"_

"_Please, for me. I love your father very much, both of your fathers."_

_Maron nodded and saw as her mother closed her eyes and never re-opened them._

_End of Flashback_

Maron sat back down on the couch. She noticed Chiaki didn't move or bother to look out the window door as she talked to Fin earlier.

"Well, it's 4am…you have school tomorrow." Chiaki said stretching.

"Oh…I can't go to school. We are getting new furniture and I have to paint the living room tomorrow." She sighed in disappointment.

"Oh that doesn't sound fun. Well in that case want to sleep here for another 2 hours?" Chiaki said smiling evilly.

"It's okay, if my stepdad finds out I'm gone, he'll kill me!"

Maron headed out onto the balcony and jumped onto her balcony.

"Hey Maron?" Chiaki said from across the balcony.

"Yeah?"

Chiaki smiled, "If you need someone to talk to, or if you need a place to stay, I'm open."

Maron smiled back and walked inside her room. It felt like she wasn't alone anymore.

The next day came by in a heartbeat. Maybe it was because she only had 2 hours of sleep.

She walked downstairs after getting ready and saw only Satsuki sitting at the table.

"Don't bother for breakfast…I'm going on a diet." Satsuki said rubbing his muscular stomach.

"You don't need it." She said trying to be on his good side.

"Well, father went on a business trip for about a week. I'm going to school." Satsuki got up. "I expect everything to be perfect by the time I come home. And oh, I have a date tonight and I won't be back till 11."

Satsuki walked off and sighed. She should have expected that he wouldn't stay with her and help.

After a couple of hours of painting, she fell to the floor exhausted. It wasn't the hard work she did; it was mostly the lack of sleep and the smell of paint that was getting her light-headed.

She got up again and looked around. She only had one more side to do and she would be done. She looked at the tiny brush her father had left. She sighed loudly and started to paint again.

After about an hour she stopped and noticed her head was really killing her. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she needed to get the job done quickly so the paint could dry. She couldn't take it anymore and fell on the ground.

"Woah, hey are you okay?" Chiaki said opening the door and finding Maron on the ground.

He picked her up and took her out into the hall.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"I thought you would need some help." He said winking.

"Oh..why aren't you in school?" Maron said finally able to stand on her own.

"I went for a while and thought you would be having more fun here than the classroom."

She laughed. "Well, I'm almost done…I can make something for lunch after I finish."

She started to walk and noticed her head was still hurting. This time, she fainted.

---

She woke up 3 hours later. She panicked when she found herself in her own room.

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the living room and gasped. The living room was finished, and new furniture was set.

She looked around and saw Chiaki sitting on the new couch.

"Oh my! Why did you finish it?" She was still staring in awe.

"Well, you were asleep when they delivered, and I guess your father didn't pay extra to have them move it in, so I just brought everything."

She quickly ran up to him and hugged him. "How can I repay you?"

Chiaki grinned and Maron sweat dropped.

"I'm just kidding. How about I treat you to dinner?"

Maron looked confused but nodded. "Wait…how did the paint dry so fast!"

Chiaki laughed, "Did you read the bucket? It said instant dry."

Maron laughed, "Well that explains it." She felt dumb now.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed her hand and headed out the door.

"Wait! What time is it?" Maron said trying to stop him from pulling her.

"7pm, why?"

She sighed in relief, "Good…my brother is going to be home around 11pm."

Chiaki ended up taking her to a nice restaurant. Maron ordered at least 2 plates. Chiaki stared at her as she quickly ate all her food.

"Wow, where did you learn to eat that much?" Chiaki asked as they headed out the door.

"Oh…I've always been an eater!" Maron grinned.

She stopped and pointed across the street, "Hey Chiaki! Let's get some ice cream!"

She ran across the street, not letting Chiaki answer.

"Maron!" Maron stopped on the sidewalk and say Fin running up to her.

"There is a demon on the loose! Let's go get it!"

She sweat dropped and turned to face Chiaki, "Um never mind about the ice cream, I need to go home…bye!"

Chiaki watched as she ran out of sight and smiled, "Well, I guess Jeanne is going to appear tonight…right Access?"

A little angel flew up to his face and smiled, "Right, Sinbad! Let's go stop her!"

---

Nyaaa!

I know…I'll have more Maron/Chiaki later…I just wanted to let Chiaki and Maron get to know each other more :3

Angel


	3. Meeting the Enemy

Okay, well once I'm done with this chapter, I'll update this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own KKJ…only the characters that I make up.

Finding Hope

Meeting the Enemy

Jeanne, also known as Maron, looked outside the house where the demon had chosen its victim. The house was small, and it had a large window where you could see the living room perfectly. There, hung the painting of a beautiful red rose. That was her goal, to 'steal' that painting.

"Did you call the police?" Maron asked the young angel.

"No, I thought you would want to freshen up since you haven't done this in a while."

Maron nodded and planned her route on how to enter.

"PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Screamed a lady around her 20's.

Even though Jeanne was across the street, hiding in a tree, she still heard it perfect.

They both saw as the lady appeared in the window and it seems like she was terrified.

A man then entered the living room, looking like he was possessed. She then fell down where Jeanne couldn't see her anymore. The man laughed at her stupidity and it looked like he kicked her.

Jeanne's eyes widened and quickly jumped off the tree and ran towards the house. "Be careful Maron!" Fin squeaked.

Jeanne just quickly kicked the window and caused it to break. She mentally kicked herself when she remembered the girl was on the floor. Luckily though, the girl had managed to be by the side of the window, unconscious.

The man quickly turned his cold green eyes towards Jeanne. "What the HELL are you doing?"

Jeanne smiled and replied, "Just going to seal you, that's all" She grabbed her pin and yelled, "Checked Mate!"

Jeanne jumped when she heard a loud shot. A bullet hit the pin and it fell aimlessly. She turned around and the man had a gun pointing at her.

"Do you think a gun will get me to run for my life?" She kicked the gun and it flew out of his hands. She watched as the gun fell and he took that chance and kicked her in the stomach. She winced and fell down in pain for a brief second, and then the man grabbed his gun then grabbed her.

"I would let you run now, but I would rather kill you."

Jeanne struggled, but this guy was tough. She silently called for Fin, but she never came.

'Am I really going to die?' She closed her eyes and tried to think of a plan.

She heard a screech of pain and she quickly opened her eyes. The man fell backwards unconscious, next to the other girl. She looked over and saw a man about her age, standing on the window.

"You weak girl, get out of here!" The lavender haired guy glared at her with his blue eyes.

She stood up, "I was fine! I could have taken care of it!" She pulled out another pin.

"Whatever." He grabbed his own pin and threw it at the painting. It quickly dissolved and he walked over and picked up the chess piece that it turned into.

He jumped back onto the window, "Why do you even bother? You're weak."

Jeanne was about to say something but he had jumped.

Maron jumped up as she heard her door knocking. She looked at her clock and it was close to 3:30am. She quickly opened her door and saw a drunk Satsuki glaring at her.

"Oh, hi! You should go to bed and sleep it off." She said wanting to laugh at his drunken face.

"Oh…don't worry about me! You on the other hand…sneaking off in the middle of the night." He then slapped her face.

"When I'm sober, I'm going to give you another punishment. Plus, the living room looks like shit."

Maron slammed the door. She didn't really care what he thought. At least he didn't do anything else.

Miyako walked out of her apartment looking somehow overly excited. Chiaki walked out at the same time.

"Hey Chiaki! Guess what!" Miyako ran up to him and started jumping up and down.

"Um…you ate ice cream for breakfast? Or wait, you finally killed that imaginary dog that attacks you while you sleep?"

"No, poochy does not att—hey wait! No, there was a break in last night! Seems that a witness saw a blonde haired girl leave the house around 11pm! AND my dad is letting me take on this case!"

Chiaki lifted up an eyebrow. "riigghhtt….and that should interest me…how?"

Miyako punched him in the arm, "You could at least try to care!" They both ended up laughing.

A door opened next to Chiaki and Maron came running out. 'gotta leave before Satsuki wakes up!'

She didn't notice Chiaki or Miyako till Chiaki grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oh Maron! You live in this apartment? What a coincidence!" Miyako jumped again.

Maron sweat dropped, "Um, yeah…how about we leave like now?" She pushed Chiaki and Miyako towards the door.

"Well it is a weekend, why don't we go shopping?" Miyako asked Maron.

"Yeah sure, ahhh the elevator won't open! Let's take the stairs!" She the pushed them towards the stairs…

Once they were outside, Maron finally stopped running. "So, shopping you said?" She asked innocently.

Chiaki and Miyako sweat dropped. "Yeah…"

Miyako decided to take everyone to a little open market that was in the downtown plaza. There, booths were set up and lots of people walked around.

Maron ran around the plaza as she admired all the beautiful stuff that was laid out.

Maron quickly stopped as she looked at a pink music box. She opened it and a beautiful angel appeared and started spinning like a ballerina. A soft melody started playing and she started to hum along with the tune.

"Oh you know this song?" Chiaki walked up behind her and admired the music box with her.

"My mom…sang this to me when I was younger. It helped me calm down when I was sad or upset." She continued to hum to it.

Chiaki admired her smile. Before, he could tell she'd been putting a happy-go-lucky scene, but he didn't believe a second of it. This though, she was happy.

"Why don't you buy it?" Chiaki asked her.

Her smile turned into a frown and closed the music box. "I don't have any money."

She started to walk off but he grabbed her arm. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the music box.

"No! You don't have to buy it for me!" She felt so guilty.

He handed her the music box and she was speechless.

"A simple thank you won't hurt. And oh a kiss won't hurt either."

It looked like she was about to cry, "Thank you." She then stuck out her tongue. "No kiss though!"

She ran over to where Miyako was looking at jewelry. Chiaki grinned evilly. This was so easy for him.

Maron snuck into the house around 8pm that night. She put her new treasure under her bed. The phone started to ring and she ran downstairs to answer it.

"Moshi Moshi?" She said happily.

'_My…someone sounds happy today.' _She heard a voice say. Of course though, it was her stepfather.

"Oh, I just had a good morning, that's all." Maron sighed.

'_Oh, what did you do?' _

"Um…I got up, and read this really good book." She lied.

'Great. Well, I am coming home tomorrow morning. I hope the living room is at my taste.'

"You'll love it. I spent endless hours on it"…. '_Even if Chiaki did most of the work.'_

'_Okay. Why don't we take a little trip together next weekend…you and me.'_

Maron sweat dropped, "Why…?"

'_It will be fun. Bye.' _He hung up.

Maron set the phone back down. Trips with him weren't always the best.

She noticed Satsuki was still not home. He probably was out…again.

School was the next morning, and she had to study and go to sleep.

She opened her books and stared at her work. She really didn't get any of this. She glared at the book then closed it. It was already 9pm and she didn't want to call anyone that late to help.

Miyako was dealing with her new case that she kept talking about, and Minazuki was probably with her.

She stared at her wall and sighed. He might know something.

She walked out of her door and quietly knocked on his. He answered a few seconds later.

"Oh, hey what brings you here?" Chiaki then stared at the books she was holding.

"I am going to fail, I don't get any of this!"

Satsuki and Maron arrived at school early the next morning. Satsuki put an arm around her and he started to walk her to her homeroom. Satsuki glared at this one boy that seemed to be admiring his 'property'. He had glasses, and looked like a geek to him.

Satsuki leaned over and asked, "You know that loser?" He pointed to the boy.

"Yeah, that's Minazuki Yamato. Why?"

Satsuki growled and let go of Maron. He walked over to this 'loser' and the boy gasped.

"Why are you staring at her?" He glared.

Minazuki started to sweat from being nervous, "Um…I…um…well that is…"

Satsuki growled and lifted him up with one hand. "You son of a bitch. Look here…she is MY girl! You stare at her one more time and I will kick you're a—" ( AN: if your seeing the quotations weird…sorry…I do not know how to fix it…)

Satsuki was interrupted when someone tapped on his shoulder. He dropped the boy down, instantly forgetting about him and turned to see who would dare touch him.

Satsuki glared at the 'boy' he was now facing. To him, he looked like a weak boy that didn't deserve to be near his bubble.

"Picking on little ones?" Chiaki glared at him.

Satsuki smiled, "Only because he was looking at my girl, what would YOU do?"

Chiaki took a moment to look over at Maron, who was pleading with her eyes to leave before he gets hurt.

"That's what I thought, now leave my sight before it turns ugly." Satsuki pushed Chiaki out of the way.

Chiaki stood blank for a second then attacked Satsuki. Chiaki punched his face and Satsuki tried to do the same.

Maron on the other hand ran up to them and tried to break it off. She pushed Chiaki out of the way and he slid back on the floor. She hated to do this, but she helped Satsuki up.

"That's right." Satsuki said staring at Chiaki who helped himself up.

Maron stared at Chiaki with sad eyes. He glared at the two, why would Maron help that bitch instead of him?

Satsuki put an arm around Maron again, and they left.

a/n:

Yeah…I hate Satsuki to. Remember…this is my fic and I have my evil ways…does an evil laugh


	4. Lover?

Finding Hope

Lover?

Chiaki fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as if he was waiting for something interesting to happen.

He kept on thinking about that day's event. Why had Maron helped Satsuki and not him? Whatever the reason, it made him look like a fool.

He finally took his eyes off the ceiling and stared at the time. 10:45pm…School was tomorrow and he didn't even bother opening his book to study for a big test tomorrow.

Access floated above Chiaki's head hoping that he'd see him. After a minute he grew impatient and kicked Chiaki's head.

"Hello! You've been quiet ALL night! We didn't even eat dinner!" Access sighed, "It seems like we completed most of the pieces already."

Chiaki paid no attention to him. He got up and headed out of the apartment. A walk would be good…

Maron walked onto her balcony and stared at the moon. She knew Chiaki was mad at her. She couldn't do anything about it; she knew Satsuki would kill her!

She looked down and saw Chiaki leaving the apartments. She really wanted to follow, but she was waiting for her 'father' to come home. He decided to go out during the day, so she hadn't seen him since his arrival.

There was a knock on the door and she let the person know that it was okay to come in. Satsuki walked in and went out onto the balcony with her.

"I should have got this room because of the balcony…oh well I have my own restroom." He stared at the moon with her.

She kept quiet and noticed Chiaki was already out of sight. Satsuki turned around and faced her.

"So, everyone in our school thinks you and I are an item now." Satsuki grinned, "It will be nice, since we already live with each other."

Maron made a disgusting face, "You're my step brother."

Satsuki laughed, "Doesn't mean we're blood related. Plus, we're practically married anyways!"

Maron turned around and didn't want to look at him. Images of her being by Satsuki side weren't the most pleasant thoughts to her. They stayed outside for a long time, not speaking to one another. Maron stood there staring at the moon and the stars while Satsuki just sat on one of the chairs that were out there.

After a while, Satsuki stood up and grabbed Maron's waist. "This body…is still pure right?"

Maron glared, "If you're asking if I'm a virgin…YES I am."

"Good…I wouldn't want you to be touched by another…especially since everyone is filthy."

'Your filthy…you piece of…' 

He turned Maron to face him. "Got that?"

Maron's eyes started to water. She didn't like the way he was staring at her. It was as if he was staring right through her, and the lust in his eyes didn't make it any better.

He leaned forward and brushed his dry lips against hers and she gasped. She tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer and held onto her tight.

'_If I pretend this is someone else…it might not be that bad…'_ That's when the tears started to fall.

They both failed to see a pair of shocked eyes staring at them from below. Chiaki (AN: who else would it be!) finally understood. They were lovers…not related.

The next night, Maron regretted not seeing anyone that day. She spent all day in her room, waiting for Satsuki to leave the house, but he never did.

She quietly snuck out of her house, and made her way to her next target, The Kanshin's mansion.

Now transformed into Jeanne, she stood on top of a roof and planned her route. Her new mission was another beautiful painting. The picture hung nicely over a fireplace that was in a cozy living room. She grinned when she saw a bunch of police cars starting to surround the land.

"I take it your challenging me again, Fin?"

The little angel grinned, "Of course! I knew you needed some cheering up!"

Jeanne smiled. She needed a challenge, and definitely needed to get her mind off her so-called family.

Jeanne watched her watch_. 'One minute.'_

She looked back down at the police, and she spotted someone familiar. 'Mi…Miyako?"

Her new friend stood by some police guards, and it looked like she was giving instructions. Jeanne glanced back at her watch; the second hand hit the 12 and it was now 10pm.

Jeanne carefully jumped onto the roof, avoiding the guards that failed to notice her. She found a window that was kept a little open. She paused for a second and chuckled. The window was meant to be open. She grabbed a stick and opened the window open (a/n: The window opens like a door, so it opens horizontally). Once it was opened fully, a bucket of glue fell from the top and spilled all over the floor. Way too easy.

She then made sure everything was clear. She jumped in the window, avoiding the glue. She looked around to find any more traps. There were three doors that led to different rooms and she thought for a second. The room she wanted was south of the house, so she had to choose the left one. She slowly turned the doorknob and peeked into the next dark room. There, she found the painting hanging neatly on the wall. After a while, she looked around and got worried when no traps were set.

She made her way through the dark room and raised an eyebrow. No traps, what kind of policeman do they have in the city? She took one step forward and paused when she heard a sound. She quickly turned around and sighed when she saw whom it was.

"Oh, why it's the guy that insulted me the other night." Jeanne said while crossing her arms.

Sinbad stood against the door and glared at her. "You're a woman, shouldn't you be in a kitchen?"

Jeanne's anger grew, "What is that suppose to mean! Wait, why am I talking to you?" She turned around and noticed that one more step will lead into a trap.

She paused and grabbed her pin.

She turned around to stick out her tongue at the rude man; except he wasn't in the location he was at last. Now he stood directly behind her and picked her up. She gasped and he set her down behind him.

"Being a thief requires not having a lover. If you were to die, what would the other to do?" Sinbad then took a few steps forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were…" Too late. He stepped in the trap. "...You." Jeanne finished.

The set went off a purple gas formed. Sinbad started to cough and fell to the ground. Luckily, Jeanne was far enough, and she put on a mask. She quickly checkmated the painting, and helped Sinbad up. She then noticed he was unconscious.

"I heard a thump! She fell for it!" A voice said in another room.

She cursed mentally and regretted what she was about to do. She picked up her new enemy and threw his limp body out the nearest window. She then jumped out the window, and grabbed the unconscious body. She leaped up onto a tree and jumped to a roof where she knew they would be safe.

She softly put the body down and made sure he hadn't gotten any injuries. She studied his features, and found him to be very handsome…almost as handsome as Chiaki. She frowned when she noticed the veil (a/n: I don't know what it's called, and yes I know its girly…but you know what I mean!). She slowly touched it and took it off, curious to see what was underneath. Maybe he had bad lips?

She was wrong; he looked more heavenly without it. She jumped when she heard him coming back into reality.

"Thought you were dead…" Jeanne teased.

Once Sinbad noticed his surroundings, he cursed.

"No need for language! I just saved your sorry ass!" She then shut her mouth with her hand.

"Whatever, it was a careless decision I made at the last second." Sinbad tried to get up but his body felt numb.

"The gas you inhaled makes your body numb for a few minutes." Jeanne pointed out.

"Whatever." Sinbad was embarrassed; he was supposed to be the hero.

They sat there for a minute and Sinbad noticed something on her neck. "Active are we?"

She is confused for a second and notices he's staring at her neck.

_'Crap…'_

After their kiss, Satsuki pulled her into a hug and bit her neck and sucked on it roughly. She forced herself to pull away and successfully slapped him. When she looked in the mirror, a mark was left.

Now her enemy thought she was active. She rubbed her neck and refused to make any contact.

"It's not what you think…"

"Like I said, you get weak when you have a lover."

Jeanne was confused, "What lover are you speaking of?"

"Yours."

Jeanne laughed, "I am not in love, and I do not have a lover."

"Then you have a friend with benefits?"

Jeanne choked, "NO! It's...ah what do you care?"

Sinbad finally started to wiggle his legs and jumped onto his feet.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you! Well, tell him or THEM to stop leaving noticeable marks! Okay?"

She watched as he jumped to the next roof, "WAIT! You don't think I'm some sort of slut or anything do you?"

He laughed, "If you were, you would of tried to make out with me while I was unconscious!"

He then jumped out of sight.

At home, Fin danced with the new piece that Jeanne had caught.

"I knew you could do it!"

Maron sat at her desk, and studied herself in the mirror.

"Maron cheer up! You caught a demon, and there's only a few more!"

Maron sighed, "There isn't going to be a few more, Fin."

Fin flew up next to her, "What does that mean?"

Maron stood quiet and tears started to fall. She was weak. Her strength was good, but her mental strength was pathetic. With stuff happening in her life, she wouldn't be able to be fully strong as people expected.

She looked at her neck and started rubbing it. A few seconds later she started scratching it, till it started bleeding.

"Stop Maron! You're bleeding!" Fin grabbed her arm and tried to pull it away.

Maron scratched faster till her whole neck was bleeding, and the mark was gone.

She then punched her mirror and it broke.

"Fin…I'm not going to be Jeanne anymore."

It was her final decision and Fin's word wasn't good anymore….

Authors note:

Bleh only 6 pages. Oh well!


	5. Finding the Truth

Finding Hope

Finding the Truth

"Access?"

Silence….

"ACCESS!"

The little angel flew quickly into the bedroom and saw a very pissed off Chiaki.

"What did I do now?" Access wined.

"I captured a demon tonight." Chiaki said bluntly.

Access crossed his little arms, "And? Aren't you happy!"

Chiaki sighed, "There wasn't competition, and now why wasn't there competition?"

Access was confused, "Well, the cops were there?"

Chiaki stood up, "Our ENEMY was not present!"

"So? Maybe they didn't sense it?"

Chiaki growled, "I doubt it."

"Maybe she finally took your words to heart?"

Chiaki froze. Maybe? Wait, what if something happened?

"Go fly next door and check on her."

Access glared, "I'm not your personal slave!"

Chiaki was tempted to just jump over there himself, but it wouldn't be a good idea if her father walked in.

"Okay, I'm saying this word once! PLEASE go check on her?" Chiaki twitched at the word.

Access grinned, "Someone's falling for the young thief! You sly dog!"

"Wh—what! Like I would fall for her!"

Access laughed as the human blushed madly. Access accepted, and flew out the window. He peeked into the next room and saw the young girl asleep.

"Pervert! Why are you watching Maron sleep?" Access froze and turned to his love, Fin.

"I was just checking up on her! Sinbad was worried…" Access said lowering his head in shame.

Once Access looked back up to the young angel, he saw something he never expected; tears. "Access it's horrible! I know we're in competition to be God's favorite Angel, but I need for you and Sinbad to help!"

Access placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is not about our competition; this is about helping a human."

"Maron…is being abused! Her step family constantly beats her!" Fin sighed, "I'm so happy I can tell someone."

Access was stunned by the news, "Why doesn't she leave? Why doesn't anyone help her! We need to get her out of this house!"

Fin glanced over at the sleeping thief and turned back to him, "Her mother…made her promise to stay with them, and she refuses for me to help! She doesn't want me telling anyone!"

"…Does Maron know Chiaki is Sinbad yet?" Access asked.

Fin shook her head, "No, she's falling for him and it would kill her if she were to find out."

"Let's go talk to Sinbad together." Access said while grabbing her hand.

The young Angel nodded.

Chiaki stood in front of the gym. He knew Maron would be in there and that she would come out in precisely 1.5 minutes.

He needed to talk to her; he needed to hear those exact words from her lips that Fin had told him. After hearing the news, he couldn't think of anything else but why someone would hurt such a sweet innocent girl?

She walked out the door and waved goodbye to her best friend Miyako. She then found Chiaki leaning against a wall, staring at her.

"I like it that you're now in that rhythm gymnastics." He said while looking at her leotard.

Maron blushed and put her jacket on. "I left my clothes in the lockers, I was just going to get them…"

Chiaki followed her to the classroom. "Do you need a ride home?"

Maron smiled, "That would be great!"

'_She's acting happy?' _

As soon as Maron changed, she was in the car with him.

"So! What did you do this weekend?" Maron said excitedly.

"You're acting perky today, something good happen?"

"Sure, why not!" Maron turned up the radio.

Chiaki sighed and turned it back down, "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about, can't I have a good day?" Maron glared.

"I know something is up…please tell me." Chiaki said as if he were desperate.

"I have nothing to tell." Maron said. She wasn't planning on telling him.

Chiaki sighed, _'I guess I'll have to find proof myself.'_

"Did you want to come to dinner tonight?" Chiaki asked.

"Can't, um I have to cook tonight." Which was the truth.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Chiaki hesitated.

"No I will not have sex with you!" Maron joked.

Chiaki laughed then got serious, "This may sound wrong, but we are friends! I…I want to know if you and Satsuki have…." He couldn't finish it.

It was Maron's turn to laugh, "If we're an item?" She finished him.

Chiaki was silent. It was weird, but he had to know. If Fin said was true, then all the touches and stuff could be sexual assaults.

"No, we aren't. We…are…just good...siblings?" Maron choked out the last word.

'_That's a relief, I wonder why Fin wouldn't tell me?'_

"Good." Chiaki pulled into the driveway of their apartments.

Flashback 

_After Fin told Chiaki what she told Access, he stood there shocked. _

"_Are you lying Fin? Angel's aren't meant to lie." Chiaki finally said._

"_No! I want you guys to help, she's been living like this since she was little! She's damaged!" _

_Chiaki punched the wall. "We need to think of something…. something that will save her."_

_Access flew over to Chiaki, "For now, let's keep an eye on her. If something happens, we can count on Fin!" _

"_Okay, wait…Isn't Satsuki and Maron an item?" Chiaki asked. _

"_Can't say Sinbad, Satsuki though has…touched…her a few times."_

_Chiaki growled._

"_No, no! She's pure, I promise you that!"_

_Chiaki felt like he needed to kill something._

"_Okay, I need to hear this from Maron's own words. I will figure this out."_

_End Of Flashback…_

Chiaki waited for her father to leave for the night, which he was doing really often. Once he got into his black mustang convertible, Chiaki took his chances and jumped onto her balcony.

Maron was studying in her room when she heard her balcony door open. "What the—Oh my gosh Chiaki!" She quickly covered her mouth and pulled him inside.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"To see how you are doing, why else would I…oh…" Chiaki laughed.

She crossed her arms, "If your not here to try and seduce me then why…"

He suddenly felt himself pulling her into a hug. His brain didn't get a change to agree or disagree on the situation.

He blushed when she hugged back.

"If you think you can come in and do this…you're.."

"MARON!"

Maron quickly pushed Chiaki off of her. "Get under the bed." She whispered.

Once Chiaki was safely under the bed, she opened the door, "Sorry I was changing."

Satsuki rolled his eyes, "Whatever, did you do my homework?"

Maron nodded, "…Yes…can we talk somewhere else?" She said when she remembered that there was someone under her bed.

"Why isn't here better? Come here…" Maron panicked, she didn't want Chiaki to see anything.

She stepped forward and he slapped her, "Yesterday's homework…I got an F!"

"What! I worked really hard on it!"

Maron was doomed, Chiaki is probably laughing at her weakness.

Finally, Satsuki grabbed her and pulled her shirt down. "Why did you scratch off my precious mark?"

"I…please leave me alone."

He laughed and grabbed out his pocketknife, "Here, let me get the rest of that skin off."

Her eyes widened, "What! You're crazy!"

He slapped her again…this time someone got extremely pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Chiaki rolled out and pushed Maron out of the way.

"What are you doing here loser, get out of my sister's room!" Satsuki stuck his knife in front of Chiaki's nose.

"You've been beating her, taking advantage of her, I can't handle it! I'm taking her to the police!" Chiaki yelled.

Satsuki laughed, "Says who? Not if I kill you first!"

Satsuki charged at him with his knife and Chiaki moved out of the way. Satsuki glared at the other boy and threw his knife at Maron, which landed an inch away from her side.

Chiaki glared at him and punched Satsuki in the stomach. Satsuki wasn't affected that well and kicked Chiaki in the knee. He fell in pain and grabbed Satsuki's leg, causing him to fall. Maron watched as Satsuki started choking him, and she couldn't take it. She grabbed a lamp and threw it at Satsuki, successfully hitting his back head.

He fell back unconscious and Maron ran to Chiaki, "We need to get out of here, now!"

She grabbed a few of her belongings and they both ran out the door, and out of the apartments.

In the car, Maron didn't say a word. She felt humiliated, and lost. She couldn't go back.

Chiaki finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maron kept her eyes out the window, "I just dishonored my mother, please let's not talk about this."

Chiaki understood, though he said something to comfort her, "Your mother wouldn't have wanted this. She wants you to be happy."

Maron nodded and smiled. She should have done this long ago.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled, "You'll see."

September 30, 2005

Hm, well Chiaki found out! I know he sounded like a stalker (lol Mystic said it, not me!)…But I just wanted them to be together…isn't that all that matters! Lol, well I want this fic to get more happy…cus the past 5 chapters have been…well, depressing. More Chiaki+ Maron on the way!

Oh btw, Fin is good in this fanfic! Instead of her being evil and all that, I decided that Fin and Access are competing to be God's favorite Angel, and so that's why she said that Sinbad was bad news.

Okay, well I'm off to read more fanfics…is addicted OO


End file.
